dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quests: Silvie's Mine
Silvie's Mine is the third town in Dappervolk. Your quest begins when you are stopped by the town guard. The Great Rabbit Knight You encounter the gullible guard of Silvie's Mine and he decides whether or not you're trustworthy. Tips: You'll need a flying pet (Goosebird or Lantern Pixie works). Nigel: "Who might you be?" *''Introduce yourself.'' *''Stare at him silently.'' (?) Nigel: "What's your business here?" *''I'm here for an adventure.'' (+1 ) *''I'm looking for a way home.'' (?) *''I'm here for answers. '' (+1 ) *''I'm here to cause trouble'' (?) *''Keep silent.'' (?) Nigel shows you a secret path down the mines and says it's an easy jump. *''Hop down confidently.'' (+1 ) *''Cautiously jump down.'' (?) It's dark and scary. *''Follow Nigel.'' (+1 , +1 ) *''Refuse to follow Nigel.'' (?) Which tunnel do you take? (Same outcome) *''Left.'' *''Right.'' Both paths take you to a bridge over a ravine. Nigel: "I knew we'd find something amazing!" *''It does look interesting.'' *''It looks dangerous.'' (?) Nigel tells you to stay safe while he crosses. *''I don't think that's a good idea.'' (?) *''I believe in you, Nigel.'' (+ ) *''I dare you to run across the ravine.'' (?) You're a worldhopper so you must have one of those... *''Pets?'' *''What are you talking about?'' A Fearsome Golden Warrior You search for someone fitting Nigel's description around the mines, but something seems to be following you. A fearsome armored warrior would be... * Burly and strong. * Tall and imposing. You hear a noise behind you. * Whirl around to see what it was. * Hello? Someone is following you. * Continue walking. * Turn around to check again. Something hides behind a stack of crates. * Is someone there? * Cautiously approach the crate. Cairn: "D-don't move!" * Excuse me? * Take a step closer. ** Are you okay? Cairn calls you a criminal. * You're Cairn? * ...criminal? Cairn thinks you hurt Nigel. * I didn't hurt him! * Nigel is fine. How can you prove your innocence? * Nigel told me to look for a fearsome armed warrior. * Nigel gave me this note. ''(Cairn doesn't trust you) Prepare yourself for a test. * ''Uh, okay... I'm prepared. * Shrug and wait for the test first. Cairn's tests begin. * A person robs a bank but gives the potatoes to an orphanage. **''Turn the person in because stealing is wrong.'' (+1 ) **''Keep it a secret because the money is being used for good.'' (?) * A wizard will make your town a paradise if you give them a child to experiment on, or terrorize it if you don't. **''Give the wizard the child.'' (?) **''Don't give the child.'' (+1 ) * You can save five people if you kill a dragon for its heart. You could also heal the innocent dragon from its ailments. **''As a healer, I have a responsibility to heal the dragon and do no harm.'' (+1 ) **''End its suffering to heal the five people.'' (?) Cairn is unsure they did the test correctly like their professor would. * Ask about their professor. ** Cairn won't tell you the professors name. *** Why not? *** You can trust me. * How about I test you instead? Cairn wants you to show them a pet with at least 150 Affection. They apologize for being suspicious of you. * Apology accepted. * Looks like we're even now. Cairn performs a feat to save Nigel but gets hurt in the process. * Cairn! Are you okay? * Run over to help them. Cairn needs a Shiny Sprocket, Energy Core and Adapter Cable to recover. * Offer to get the parts (+1 ) *''Awkwardly pat them on the back.'' (?) Cairn: "And... can I ask a f-favor?" * Sure! * What is it? Cairn wants you to keep them breaking a secret. * Sure thing. * It's not your fault your parts broke. Finding Marvel's Shop You find Marvel in her shop and state your business. Marvel: "...Oh wait, it's one of you." * What do you mean? * Shuffle nervously. Marvel: "What do you intend to do with that gear you asked for?" * Cairn told me to get it for them. * I need it to rescue Nigel. Marvel's Errand Boy You find Pascal procrastinating with Thomas. * Call out a hello. * Wait for him to approach you. Pascal asks you if you've been in this world for long. * Not long at all. * I've been here for a while. Pascal is a world-hopper. You trade information. You may ask multiple questions. * About this world. ** Pascal: "When I become a famous adventurer, you can say that you met me while I was still working on my book." *** So you're trying to go home? *** What kind of stories are in the book? * About Thomas & Pascal. * About Silvie's Mine. * About world-hoppers. ** Thomas: "But don't you think it's interesting that some of the people here look a little like us, but not quite like us?" *** Now that you mention it... *** Do you really think so? * (Unlocks after 1 question) About Marvel's errand. ** Pascal: "Did she seem mad?" *** Maybe a little. *** Depends, is she always like that? Returning to Marvel You return from Marvel's errand with Thomas & Pascal. Pascal: "Player is a world-hopper too!" * We're friends now! * I even have a pet! * Stay silent. Marvel: "Newcomer, have you ever set up a trade before?" * Yes. (+1 ) * No. Marvel wants you to set up a trade Pascal offers you the parts you need for cheaper than Marvel. (IMPORTANT! Helping Pascal will unlock his shop, while helping Marvel will unlock hers. The other will remain locked until unlocked through affection.) * You've got yourself a deal. * But I made a deal with Marvel. (repeat branch) ** I want to honour my deal with Marvel. * So I'm helping you pay off your debt? Thomas doesn't seem to want you to help Pascal. * Nod. * Shrug. Marvel has more requests for you: * You got it, Marvel. (Continues the quest) * Sorry, I have to, uh... Feed my pet. (Pauses the quest) You're left alone with Marvel to help her further. * Ask about Marvelous Metalworks. ** We? *** Ask about Marvel's Family. ** Do you like it? * Ask about Pascal. '' ** Marvel says he reminds her of when she was small. *** ''What were you like when you were little? * Continue working. Marvel: "How are those trade requests going?" * Making good progress. * I got a little distracted by talking. Trade Preparations With Pascal For the next task you need to find someone to buy Marvel's tools. Where might you find someone who needs farming tools? * Louise Hill. ''(go find Bearnard) * ''3's Forest. ''(repeat branch) * ''Silvie's Mine. ''(repeat branch) Goods to Market You leave for Louise Hill to convince Bearnard to buy the tools Marvel crafted. You find Bearnard but he explains that he already has tools. * ''Use your charming disposition to persuade him to buy. (Possibility of +1 ) ** If charming him doesn't work, you can Press him several times and earn +1 instead. ** this based on which stat is higher? * Use your considerable comprehension to pursue him into the sale. (+1 ) You meet up with Pascal who ditched you to convince Bearnard by your own. Pascal: "Hey! All done?" * Just finished. * No thanks to you. Do you want to do some adventuring with Thomas and Pascal? * Just a short adventure can't hurt. (+1 ) ** Pascal wants you to answer 5 Adventuring riddles correctly. * We don't want to keep Marvel waiting. (-1 ) Finishing the Transaction You return to Marvel and tell her how the trade went. determines how much affection/potatoes you get here? See [[:Talk:Main Quests - Silvie's Mine#Finishing the Transaction|Talk Page] for notes on this one.] You will be presented with different questions and answers based on your previous reactions. Do you want to buy from Pascal or Marvel? (IMPORTANT! Helping Pascal will unlock his shop, while helping Marvel will unlock hers. The other will remain locked until unlocked through affection by doing that person's Daily Errands.) * Pascal. ''(unlocks Pascal's Chance Machine) ** Thomas disapproves. ** To pay: 5000 * ''Marvel. ''(unlocks Marvel's Chance Machine) ** Thomas approves. ** To pay: 6000 Marvel's Path Marvel: "Where're Thomas and Pascal?" * ''You just missed them. * No clue. Pay Marvel 6000 for the parts. Pascal's Path Pay Pascal 5000 for the parts. Return to the Mines You return to Cairn and give them the parts. Cairn stares expectantly at you. * What? * Did I do something wrong? Cairn: "Can you f-face the other way?" * Turn around. * Apologize and turn around. Rescuing Nigel You rescue Nigel together with Cairn. You will need at least 85 (Honour) to complete this quest.'' (This includes bonuses from pets, totems and clothes.)'' A Tour of the Mine You follow the directions Nigel gave you to meet their client, Visindy. Visindy: "My name is Visindy - I'm a golem. It's a pleasure to meet you." * A pleasure to meet you too. * What's a golem? Visindy describes you. * Spot on! (+1 ) * Not quite. ''(?) Visindy: "Please, tell me a little about yourself. I love hearing people's stories." * ''Introduce your pet. * Show off your outfit. ** Visindy asks if you like their clothes *** Yes (+1 ) *** No Visindy: "Why don't we go for a tour of the mountain together? It's possible that something we see will jog my memory." * Lead the way! * Actually, I can't right now. ''(pause quest) '''Give Visindy an Ornate Lantern, or have a Lantern Pixie as your active pet.' Visindy: "Perhaps your stone was made by the first residents of Silvie's Mine as well? Maybe it was part of a game, so they didn't get bored down here when they took breaks from work." * That seems possible. * I don't know about that. Play Silvie's Artifacts once. '(+1 ) You enter a Crystal Cave. Visindy explains how golems came to be. Visindy: "Perhaps they're not natural gems at all but made by the ancient golems - like art? Maybe your glowing stone is a piece of art too." * ''I could be! * It doesn't look like art to me. ''(?) Visindy: "Say, maybe your glowing stone is meant to provide a light in the dark too. I hear that some surface dwellers have trouble sleeping in the darkness." * ''That would be nice. (+1 ) * It's a little dim for that. ''(?) Visindy: "What did you think of the tour?" * ''It was great. ''(+3 ) * ''It was kind of boring. ''(?) Idra Bars the Way You go to meet Idra with Visindy to ask her about the stone. * ''Ask the question. * Let Visindy speak. Idra tells Visindy to leave the room to have a word alone with you. * Ask about Visindy. (+3 ) * ''Ask about Idra. ''(?) * ''Ask about the artifact. ''(?) '''Get on Idra's good side by gaining 25 permanent Comprehension points. (Tip! Comprehension can be gained through side quests and daily stat boosts.) Idra: "You're a confident one, aren't you?" * Yes. * No. (+1 ) You are ready to undertake Idra's tests. Unfortunately, you are set up for failure, so you can just guess randomly here. Idra: "My first question; many years ago, a young orc, Visindy's friend, built a system of buckets and pulleys in the old mineshafts. His descendant runs a shop in town today. What was his name?" * Wonder. * Magnic. * Albert. Idra: "Next; one of Visindy's many theories focuses on worms. What is it?" * Worms are actually very smart. * Worms can secretly talk, but only to their friends. * World-Hoppers are secretly all worm people. Idra: "The last question; What was Visindy's childhood nickname?" * Vissy. * Indy. * Pumpkin. You seek up Visindy to get help with the questions. * Ask about the young orc. * Ask about the worms. * Ask about their nickname. * (After 1 Question) You're done asking questions. Idra lets you retake the quiz. What was the orc's name? * Wonder/Magnic/Albert * Wonder/Magnic/Albert * Oscar ''(correct) What's the worm theory? * ''Worms are the true masters of the universe. * Worms can be trained to read or write. * Giant worms made the tunnels. (correct) What was Visindy's childhood nickname? * Visso. * Vindykins. ''(correct) * ''Vindo. Idra stays silent for a little while. * Cough politely to draw her attention. * Wait for her to bring it up herself. (+1 ) The Pristine Pool You find Visindy to help you with the second task: To retrieve a special stone from a sacred lake that can't be touched by flesh and blood. Equip your current pet with a Comprehension Totem and make sure its Comprehension stat is at least 10. Indra: "Your third trial is this; I want you to find the place where Visindy and I first met." You need help from someone other than Visindy to find the answer. * Suggest Nigel. (select again) * Suggest Cairn. (select again) * Suggest Marvel. (select again) * Suggest Pascal. Asking Pascal You ask Pascal about the disc you have. He might have something that could help in his room but it's too messy to see. Play Silvie's Artifacts 3 times. You find out with the help of a parchment that Thomas found that the stone is a map. (+1 with Visindy) Origin Remembrance You lead Idra to the place she met Visindy. She begins to tell the story of how they met. Visindy interrupts with one of their theories. * Titter at Visindy. * Laugh with Visindy. You have earned Idra's trust. Leaving the Caverns Visindy chases after you as you leave the caverns. Visindy: "Sorry, I completely forgot- Idra's stories were just so interesting-" * Slow down. * Say nothing. * What was Idra telling you? Visindy tells you about their shop. * Keep quiet. (?) * Tell them you're looking forward to it. * Ask about Idra's shop. Return to Cairn You spot Cairn before they see you. * Say hello. * Surprise them. ** Apologize ** Change the subject (-1 '' )'' Cairn: "Did you sort things out with Nigel?" * It ended up being a bit of an adventure. * It ended up being a big hassle. Cairn bids you goodbye for now. * Thank you for your help, Cairn. * Take better care of yourself from now on. Trip to the Seaside Cairn: "H-Hello again. Have you been keeping busy?" * Yep, always busy. * I'm a little bored lately. Cairn tells you about a town by the seaside with interesting technology they have been meaning to go to. It is marked out on your map. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Silvie's Mine